It is already known to package objects, including compressible objects, by completely or partially manual operations, wherein the objects are introduced into a pre-manufactured, bag-shaped plastics film, ie a bag, prior to packaging. In some cases the bag-shaped plastics films can be advanced automatically to the operator from a stack; and likewise the objects may be advanced to the site of packaging by means of belt conveyors etc. Manual operations are cost-intensive and likewise the capacity—even that of automatic auxiliary equipment—is limited. The latter means ia that the execution of the operations becomes very space-intensive. The manual handling of the bags can be replaced by an automated handling only with difficulty since it is difficult to detect corners, rims and edges accurately to enable accurate seizure of the bags. Unless the bags are seized accurately there is a risk of them being damaged during the handling procedure.